The Right Thing
by Bliss Aruasi
Summary: Llevar a esos niños con Papá no estaba mal, sin importar cuán erróneo, cruel y vil pareciera ante ojos externos. Ellos, el circo del Arca de Noé, hacían lo correcto


_Este fic participa del fandom de Kuroshitsuji: Reto Especial "Las amistades del Conde" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms_

**_El universo de Kuroshitsuji© es propiedad de Yana Toboso._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**«The Right Thing»**_

_**.**_

_"Llevar a esos niños con Papá no estaba mal, sin importar cuán erróneo, cruel y vil pareciera ante ojos externos. Ellos, el circo del Arca de Noé, hacían lo correcto"_

_**{490 palabras}**_

_**[Rating: K+]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hacía lo correcto. _

Llevar a esos niños con Papá no estaba mal, sin importar cuán erróneo, cruel y vil pareciera ante ojos externos. Ellos, el circo del Arca de Noé, hacían lo correcto, porque todos sus actos no eran injustificados ni mucho menos para beneficio propio. Eran para sus hermanos, pequeños y necesitados, que los esperaban más allá de la colina, quienes eran los únicos niños que merecían ser protegidos de el cruel mundo en el que habían nacido.

Los padres de los niños que ellos llevaban a Papá seguro eran los mismos que anteriormente los habían mirado con desagrado y lastima a ellos, los humanos incompletos, deseando que ellos no hubieran llegado a manchar su perfecto mundo. Seguramente sus hijos serian iguales. Crecerían y verían a los que son como ellos de la misma manera en que sus padres lo hicieron.

También esa niña de las flores, esa niña a la que los oficiales protegían con sus frágiles intentos de ataque ante profesionales como ellos. Uno de ellos imploraba que corriera. Como si ella pudiera hacerlo; por lo menos no lo haría, siendo su mente presa de una maravillosa ilusión.

A Dagger le parecía, de una forma morbosa, impresionante como ella incluso aplaudía cuando Jumbo separaba la cabeza de uno de los hombres uniformados, e inevitablemente se preguntaba qué clase de visión seria en su mente atrapada por el hipnotismo. Debía ser un cuadro bonito, o al menos eso quería creer Dagger, puesto que sería lo último que ella vería del exterior.

La mano del lanza cuchillos se detuvo un instante antes de lanzar la siguiente tanda de dagas, desconcertado —y ciertamente, abrumado— ante su ultimo pensamiento.

Agito la cabeza, para despejarse de esos pensamientos inútiles, y con ojos fríos lanzo sus mortales armas.

_Eso era lo correcto._

Vio a la niña a la cual uno de los policías muertos se dirigió como Emily subir al carruaje, despidiéndose del sangriento escenario con un alegre "_bye, bye" _mientras agitaba la mano con una sonrisa.

_Eso era lo correcto._

Vio a uno de los hombres arrastrarse, en un incompetente y estúpido intento de seguir a Emily. Apretó con fuerza su último cuchillo y lo lanzo rápidamente entre sus cejas antes de que la vacilación hiciera acto de presencia.

_Eso era lo correcto. _

Entonces desapareció en la oscuridad de Londres siguiendo al carruaje junto a sus hermanos después de un trabajo más terminado con éxito.

Porque eso era _lo correcto,_ por todos aquellos niños que les esperaban en la colina y más allá, aquellos por los que velarían sin descanso y se ensuciaran las manos las veces que fueran necesarias.

Contempló a Emily, quien le saludaba alegremente por la ventana, él regresó el saludo de forma tensa y forzada y en lo más profundo de él, deseó que ella entendiera sus motivos aun sin saberlos.

E incluso, de una forma egoísta, anhelaba que Emily lo perdonara.

_Porque todo eso, era lo correcto._

* * *

**Si algunos personajes me llegaron al corazón del manga/anime Kuroshitsuji fueron los miembros del Circo, por lo cual no fue especialmente difícil escribir este Drabble sobre Dagger. **

**Espero que, tú que has entrado a leerlo, lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. **

**Otra cosa, como especifique arriba, este fanfic participa para el reto "Las amistades del Conde" del foro "La Revolucion de los Fandoms" dense una vuelta por ahí, hay varios topics muy interesantes de distintos fandoms.**

**Eso es todo, **

_**Nos leemos hasta que mi inspiración quiera.**_

**-Bliss A.**


End file.
